


como hacer la misma foto una y otra vez

by samej



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pining, it's all about the repression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: El problema, el verdadero problema, es que uno no puede guardar algo durante seis mil años sin que a veces haga amago de escaparse un poco, como el relleno de los cojines viejos con las costuras remendadas una y otra vez.





	como hacer la misma foto una y otra vez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunhaiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/gifts).



> Para [este prompt](https://samej.dreamwidth.org/143711.html?thread=1928799#cmt1928799) del commentfest de Good Omens.

_I want to tell you this story without having to confess anything,_  
_without having to say that I ran out into the street to prove something,_  
_that he didn't love me,_  
_that I wanted to be thrown over, possessed._  
_I want to tell you this story without having to be in it_  
—The Torn-Up Road, Richard Siken

El problema, el verdadero problema, es que uno no puede guardar algo durante seis mil años sin que a veces haga amago de escaparse un poco, como el relleno de los cojines viejos con las costuras remendadas una y otra vez. Seis mil años de querer a alguien son muchos años; es lo que quiere decirle, a veces, cuando brindan, o cuando están tan borrachos que a duras penas pueden decir su nombre o el del otro.

No es que Crowley diga demasiado su nombre, prefiere llamarle de otras maneras porque siempre le deja un regusto amargo. 

Quiere agarrarle de las solapas en Roma, en Nueva York, en Lisboa. Azirafel le toca, Crowley absorbe el toque como el papel que se consume ante el fuego; quiere decirle que no quite la mano, que le haga sentir _algo_ que le de algo, que nadie puede sobrevivir de migajas durante siglos. 

Y sin embargo ahí sigue él, como estuvo en el siglo V y como estará en el siglo XXV si es que el mundo terrible que Dios creó consigue no autodestruirse. 

*

Termina otra guerra y Crowley vuelve a Londres agotado, le duele todo, quiere dormir otro siglo entero. Azirafel le pone la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y Crowley se deja llevar por el toque insistente, beben hasta el hartazgo y Azirafel no le pregunta nada, pero sabe. Y si no sabe, se imagina lo suficiente. 

A veces el Acuerdo es no saber demasiado del trabajo del otro.

Crowley es un demonio de tentaciones más terrenales; la mayoría de horrores son de los humanos sin necesidad de intervención divina o infernal; pero a veces… A veces el deber (o Hastur) le llama, y Crowley tiene que obedecer.

Sexta, séptima botella y Crowley tiene los ojos fijos en Azirafel. Está tan cansado que le cuesta disimular y se lame los labios mirando cómo abre la botella y busca su copa. Está lejos, así que se encoge de hombros y bebe el primer trago de vino directamente a morro, señal de que empieza a estar realmente borracho.

Podría avisarle antes de que le manchara pero hacer favores a Azirafel es como una droga que alguien ha creado específicamente para Crowley. Mira la gota que baja desde la comisura, se para un segundo en el borde de la mandíbula y después baja rápido, como querría hacerlo él. 

—Azirafel

—¿Sí, querido? 

_Seis mil años de esto, ángel, hay torturas en el infierno que duelen menos_.

—Tienes… 

Le señala la camisa, manchada de vino, y espera con avidez el baile conocido: la cara de decepción cuando lo ve, el drama de no querer limpiarlo él, la bajada de ojos, el por favor que no necesita decir. 

—De verdad, ángel. 

Crowley hace como que se resiste pero acerca el índice al cuello de la camisa, lo hace desaparecer rozando la piel. No necesita hacerlo pero eso que se lleva a casa junto con la sonrisa ebria y la mano que después se pone sobre su hombro. 

Demasiado para un solo día.

—Dame eso, anda. 

Le coge la botella, pone espacio entre ellos dos, cierra los ojos y se bebe media de un trago. 

* 

_Haz algo o no volveré a hablarte en la vida_ , y Crowley, después del pánico, piensa que tiene que saberlo. Se supone que los ángeles sienten el maldito amor, ¿no? No puede ser que no sienta esto que a veces puede jurar que le consume, le agota, le deja destrozado. Lo tiene que saber. 

A veces se mortifica pensando en que lo ha sabido siempre, desde el principio, que simplemente no le importa lo suficiente para no hacerle sufrir. Le quiere decir que haga algo, _lo que sea_ con él, algo que no sea mantenerlo a la espera durante toda la eternidad. Que no sea esto: el champán sobre la mesa, el Ritz a punto de vaciarse, los milagros para que les sigan sirviendo, las rodillas rozándose por debajo de la mesa. Crowley arde, lleva ardiendo desde que Cayó y a veces es como si nunca hubiera parado.

*

Hace mucho tiempo Azirafel estuvo cerca de preguntárselo. Caer es uno de los pocos miedos que tiene los ángeles; al fin y al cabo, y por mucho que Azirafel estuviese seguro de su posición no estaba exento. Tenían trabajo que hacer pero Azirafel propuso ver las perseidas. 

—¿Tú has visto lo nublado que está?

—Yo creo que para la noche se habrá despejado. 

—Haría falta un milagro para eso.

Azirafel sonrió, y Crowley ya sabía entonces que estaba perdido. 

—¿Sí, verdad?

Las perseidas, o, más bien, la idea de apuntarlas, había sido de Azirafel, así que les tenía especial cariño. Crowley, por supuesto, hizo que se despejara y siguió a Azirafel hasta el punto en el que quería verlas. Aún no sabe muy bien cómo empezó a hablar de la creación de las estrellas pero lo hizo y cuando abrió los ojos, con millones de puntos blancos en el cielo, Azirafel le miraba como si le viera por primera vez.

—A veces se me olvida. 

Crowley sabe de lo que habla. A él también se le olvida que fue como Azirafel, pero muchas veces, sinceramente, es que no le interesa recordarlo. 

Traga saliva.

—Qué dices, ángel. 

—A veces…

Se quedaron mirándose mucho, mucho rato, el mundo a su alrededor como si hubiese detenido el tiempo. Azirafel quería preguntarlo, y Crowley no tiene del todo claro si hubiera sido capaz de decírselo o no. Capaz de explicar algo así: ser algo y de repente ser algo completamente diferente, el dolor eterno y en un instante, imposible de entender, de poner en palabras. Perder tu nombre, tu identidad, todo lo que te hacía _tú_.

—Azirafel.

—Qué.

 _Caer fue horrible, pero esto puede que sea aún peor_.

—Está empezando.

Azirafel apartó la mirada al cielo, maravillado por las lágrimas en forma de estrellas que lo surcaban.

Crowley dejó escapar un aire que estaba guardando como si lo necesitase.

*

Siempre a punto, a punto de quemarse, a punto de hablar, a punto de caerse. Quiere hacer cosas para las que no quiere pensar un nombre, notar su peso sobre él, quiere estar de rodillas y rozar la cara contra su muslo, ahí en el mismo restaurante, quiere hacer algo, _lo que sea_ para que esta necesidad que le consume se vea mitigada. Azirafel coge el langostino y lo hunde en la salsa, se lame el pulgar después haciendo ruiditos casi obscenos y Crowley quiere hacerlo también, tener al alcance sus dedos aunque fuese eso solo. Ponerse a su lado y dejar que le pusiese la mano en la nuca, dejar que le bajase hasta estar a sus pies, lamerle todo lo que le dejase. 

—Azirafel.

—Crowley. 

_Si pudiese arrancarme esto que siento por ti podría venderlo como otro nuevo círculo del infierno_. 

—¿Crowley? ¿Estás bien?

Sonríe, pero no tiene muy claro cómo está saliendo la sonrisa a juzgar por cómo le mira Azirafel, entre preocupado y confuso. Ojalá tener valor. Ojalá ser capaz de hacer algo. 

—¿Qué dirías a un postre?

Otra vez el baile conocido, la sonrisa, el brillo en los ojos. Crowley se queda con eso, lo guarda, lo atesora. 

¿Qué es un día más después de seis mil años?


End file.
